Returning Home
by Determined Artist
Summary: Team Zeal was going through problems being a lower rank of their guild and only having two members and a baby too take care, but things take a turn for the worse when on of team's member illness ends up being incurable. Upon over hear there might be a way to save her friend's life the team leader, goes out and ends up miles away in another place separated from her team.


"You have to try better than that, Sparky?" exclaimed a Chimchar with a orange scarf to her partner, a Pikachu who too had the same scarf, in a somewhat of a cocky tone.

Though the electric Pokémon's face kept its dead-pan expression, he gave a soft growl. His eyes narrowed a tad. He jump up and attack the Chimchar with an Iron Tall.

The monkey Pokémon dodged, narrowly getting hit, causing rocks and dust to sprang up like lava from an erupting volcano. Chimchar charged with a Scratch attack, but the electric type avoided it and gave his fellow Pokémon an Electro Ball. The ball made contact with it's target, causing an explosion, knocking the monkey Pokémon down on her back.

The Pikachu stood in place, painting and back slouched. Just after the Chimchar struggled to get up, she failed back down. "I give."

The mouse Pokémon gave a faint smile and help his friend up. "It looks like you won again? Man, how did you gotten so good at battling?"

"Sometimes you have to be on your own, to become stronger." The Pikachu spoke up in a monotone voice and a soft smile.

"Yeah. I 'am just going to stick with training with others. Well we should get Starly from day care."

Chimchars's partner nodded while keeping his stoic expression. Just then the electric type was into a bit coughing fit.

"Whoa are you alright there?"

After the mouse Pokémon finished he nodded.

"You should head back home I know you haven't been feeling well."

"I 'am fine. Let's go?" At that moment, the duo head-off. Though the fire Pokémon held some doubts about her friend, she respected his wishes.

As the two Pokémon walked, the fire type open her mouth and said "Man, I can't wait to get back to the guild and relax. I bet you're going to go to med-bay to get check over by those cute Chanseys, Sparky?"

Pikachu gave a grunt, while Chimchar noticed a small blush formed on her yellow-fur friend's cheeks and narrowed a bit. "Why do you still used that stupid nick-name, after we became friends?"

"Uh, because it's cute."

The monkey Pokémon giggled at the response of another grunt and narrowed a tad more narrowed eyes of Pikachu.

"And-"

Pikachu raised an eye-brow as he gave a bemused look.

"I think of you as my own brother, that why."

The two didn't say anything after that though Chimchar did find the blush her electric friend's face grown a bit more for a short time.

One they gotten towards a log house they saw a familiar Gothitelle stand in front. "Oh Pikachu, Chimchar, how do you do? Are you here to get Starly back?" greeted the physic Pokémon.

"Yeah; we just finished mission getting some sparing done." The Chimchar replied.

"Good. You know? I hear Starly singing high praise of you, Chimchar. He kept telling the others that his mama is the best."

"Yeah, but... all I did was just rescue his egg from a fire, took care of it when no one else would, and took Pikachu's thunderbolt for one time."

"Yes, I remember those days. Pikachu was so scared of Starly that it was just you coming here alone."

The electric type grunted, look away, and said "I wasn't scared, he surprised me." in a monotone voice with hint of embarrassment.

"You ran away after that and didn't came back until around dinner time. You still didn't hung around us for a few weeks." stated Chimchar.

"Regardless, you should feel proud that you took good care of Starly out of the kindness of your heart." At that moment, Chimchar broke her gaze and blushed.

"Alright Starlys, it it's time to land!" called out a voice of a familiar Dragonite, in a distanced followed by a bunch younger voices.

"Yeah!"

"There they are." Gothitelle said as the tree turn and look up in the sky.

"MAMA!" A lone Starly swum down on Chimchar, knocking the both Pokémon to the ground.

"Uff!"

"Mama! I missed you! Whaaa!"

"Don't cry Starly?" Chimchar said giving a reassuring smile as she sat up and rubbed the bird Pokémon's head. "I was only gone for a few hours."

"But... but..." Starly sniffled on the fire type's chest. Though the tears kind of stung, Chimchar continue to mask her pain. Meanwhile, Pikachu watched the scene with a dead-pan expression. Just then his coughing fit came back. He tried to cover it up at first, but he couldn't hold it for long.

"Oh my, are you okay Pikachu?" Gothitelle questioned as she rushed towards the electric Pokémon's side.

"I 'm fine."

"He just got something, Gothitelle."

"Goodness, I hope it's not contagious. Well, I suggest you should take it easy for a while." Pikachu nodded.

"Well we better get going?" Chimchar said and her and her team bid a Farwell and head-off. When they gotten back to the guild Chimchar and Starly went for dinner. But as they eat, they were greeted by a familiar Chansey.

"Hi Chimchar, Starly."

"Oh, hi Chansey." The fire type said as she swallowed large chunk of food, giving a baffled expressions. "What's up?"

"I have seen your partner as of later? He's usually visiting us at med-bay."

"Yeah; he went his room as soon as we came back. I thought he going to go to you guys after he rest up a bit?"

"If you see him tell to come bye? We would like to see if that cold of his isn't getting worse."

"Will do Chansey." Chimchar replied.

Straly followed that by saying, "Yeah."

After Chansey left, the duo kept eating until they were done. Once they finished, Chimchar picked a bit of and she and Straly head over to the side boy's side.

When they got in, the two saw not many of their fellow rescuers, but the ones they did saw, paid no mind. They soon spotted in one of the straw beds a blanket over top and appear to be concealing a wheel. They two Pokémon already know who was under the cloth. They walked over and Chimchar shook the fabric bit. "Pikachu?" The monkey Pokémon called.

Her teammate grunted before he pulled the blanket over him a tad.

"We brought you some food."

"I 'm not hungry." The electric Pokémon grumbled.

"Come on Pikachu, at least eat some, just so you can keep strength up?"

"Fine." The Pikachu sat up, tried eyes looking at his feet. Chimchar soon gave her friend the food. As he picking at the stuff, the fire Pokémon questioned.

"You know you should have the Chanseys take a look at you? The last thing we need is for your illness to get worse."

"I 'am fine, I 'am not going to get worse."

"Are you sure, the Chanseys are starting to worry about you?"

The Pikachu only gave a nodded in response.


End file.
